A Fresh Start (or that other time when Harry messed up, again)
by attlantica
Summary: When Harry collects the Hallows, his life gets turned upside down, and it was not for the best.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything and I'm not making profit out of this. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and her publisher._

 ** _Word Count:_** _1,491_

 _ **Quidditch League – Blurring the Lines –** Now for the stories that are our guilty pleasures: crossovers! This is the one time in the competition we're bending the rules for you, so I hope you enjoy it! There are 9 different categories on FFN and we're going to try and cross into all of them._

 _ **CHASER 1:** Cross your story with a sub category within **Misc.** , Games or Movies. Choose carefully because your other two chasers will choose from the other two_

 _ **Prompts:** silver, "Who the bloody hell is that?", letter. Misc. category._

 _ **Team:** Kenmare Kestrals, Chaser One_

 _ **Drabble Club –** time turner_

 _ **Quidditch Pitch –** coveted_

 _ **Note:** **this is my first cross over one-shot, and I hope you like it!**_

* * *

Harry was tired of everything.

It was not that he didn't like his life, but he didn't want to be famous for something he hated. Harry wished he could go back in time with a time-turner and redo everything, but the thought itself was rather absurd, so he did not give too much thought to that.

The situation in which he has in was ridiculous. Simply walking down the streets and being recognized for the hair, or the scar, or the eyes, or the knee. Harry didn't want that, he wanted to life a normal, calm life.

Life, it seemed, wasn't very keen on Harry.

Harry's life twisted and turned in ways no one had ever imagined, and it was good, but like he had already expressed, he was tired of it, and so, Harry Potter escaped his home and left everyone he knew and loved behind with a mere letter explaining his departure.

He would later recognize that what he did was wrong, but there was no way he could contact them again, not after the Change.

The Change, which had started about three months after the Battle of Hogwarts, made Harry extremely angry, cynical and a tad mad at times. His friends told him they didn't recognize him; society told him that he was becoming the next Dark Lord, and basically, everyone was telling him he was becoming darker, which he didn't believe to be exactly true.

The Boy-Who-Conquered – another hyphenated title he learned to hate – had kept the Deathly Hallows in secret, and Harry knew he was changing because of them. However, nobody knew and nobody suspected he had them, so they just told him that Voldemort had affected him, (not true) that he had lost many people and now had PTSD, (kind of true) or that he hated everybody and wanted to kill all wizards (extremely wrong).

He hadn't coveted the Hallows, but they gave him a twist in the stomach he liked too much for his own good. They whispered to him, telling him the greatness he was going to be once he finished the Change, and Harry started listening to them, consequently starting the Change.

Even so, it was a surprise to him when about a month after the Change, he woke up in a very dark place that was only lighten with fire torches, which seemed a bit bizarre and archaic for Harry.

A groan escaped his lips as he felt the power flowing through his veins, slowly yet as pleasant as one could imagine. Harry imagined everything he could do, everything he was going to become.

However, he was interrupted with a grumble, a clack, and a voice that thundered, "Who dares enter my abode?"

The wizard stood up as fast as a flash, only to lock eyes with a figure. He rubbed his groggy eyes and adjusted his glasses so he could see better, and within seconds he started seeing a pale person with hair as dark as night with flecks of silver patches, and eyes as deep as a soul. Harry was quickly intimidated; he had not seen anyone with that amount of power before, so it was kind of weird.

The pale man watched him, his intimidating gaze not giving away anything about him but his power and quite possibly rank, for he had the gaze of a ruler. "Oh, it is only you, Thanatos. I have advised you to tell me when you are coming here before, and I think it's time for you to apply that plan," the man said with a sigh. Suddenly, the man whistled a tune and a big dog with three heads appeared out of nowhere, startling Harry once again.

Harry spluttered as he saw the dog, but not because of the mere creature but because he recognized him, "Fluffy?"

The man looked at Harry curiously and arched an eyebrow, "Fluffy? Who the bloody hell is that? This is Cerberus. Is there something wrong with you, Thanatos?"

Harry nodded slowly, trying to catch whatever the man was trying to say, "Who's Thanatos?"

"Oh," the man murmured in surprise, "well, I guess you're not Thanatos. Before I kill you, can you tell me your name?"

"Harry Potter, sir," the wizard blurted.

The man smiled sardonically, making Harry squirm, "I know who you are! The Boy-Who-Lived! Let me tell you that you caused me to go through a _lot_ of paperwork after that absurd night."

"May I ask who you are, sir?" Harry asked, his shoulder slumping a bit.

"Seeing as you don't know even where you stand, I think I'm going to answer that. But that's only if you tell me how you got Thanatos's Hallows," the man bartered, and Harry once again was surprised. This meeting was as strangely surprising as a meeting could get. Harry nodded and the man continued, "You see, we're down under, but not in Australia. We're in the Underworld, or the afterlife, as some may call it. I'm the king, Hades. Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter. Now, about the Hallows."

Harry gaped at the man – Hades – in shock. Could he be telling the truth? Could he actually be a god? Well, he did not recognize Harry at first but with some guy named Thanatos, and it was seemingly because of the Hallows in his pocket, so it could be the truth.

"Um– err– well, I got the Hallows together by accident. I mean, I didn't mean to collect them all, they all just came to me. The cloak has been passed through my family for centuries, the wand I got from a duel, and the stone I found in a forest." Harry explained as clearly as he could, "But when I collected them they started to change me for no apparent reason,"

Hades nodded as if he understood Harry, which was highly improbable. "I see that, Harry Potter, but collecting them makes you Death's Master. As you may or may not know, many gods still roam around the world – Christian god and his angels, Roman and Greek gods, the Norse ones, and let's not even start with the Egyptians, Japanese and Chinese gods – but no one is really the god of Death in the Greek part, per se. Either way, with us Greeks, that deal excludes Thanatos, who is the personification of death. He gave the Hallows away long ago, and the one who would collect them would became the Master of Death, and then consequently becoming Thanatos, which I guess is what happened to you." Hades explained whilst he petted Cerberus.

"So, I'm a god now?" Harry asked, perplexed of the power he now owned.

"Not quite," Hades shrugged, "you're a daemon, but you may as well be treated as a god."

"And what do I do with my life? Do I leave everything behind? Do I take over Thanatos? Do I have to control the death? Do I–"

Hades sighed and closed his eyes in exasperation, "Please calm down, I'm not used to the living. Your life is to be left behind, boy, you are practically immortal now, and you can't really mess with the mortal affairs or Zeus will have your head. You don't have to leave everything behind, but I strongly advice you to do that. The exposure of death on people can be quite fatal, I hear. And about Thanatos – you will develop his abilities in some more time, but as you did take over him, you have to control everything he had to do, which is death."

Harry's eyes widened at the information, "So I do have to do the death thing. Will you teach me?"

Hades looked at him in confusion, "Are you actually serious?" he asked, not getting the point. Harry was not quick to judge that, as one of the things he did remember about Greek Mythology was that Hades was kind of an outcast within the gods, so it was bizarre for him to get asked for help. The wizard-turned-god nodded, letting Hades know that he would appreciate some kind of help.

"I don't usually do this," started the king of the Underworld, "but you're a newbie and I don't want any more paperwork. You're welcomed to live in my palace for a while, where my wife, Persephone will help you sort things out. But after you can control everything you're gone, is that understood?"

"Yes," Harry agreed with a smile, "please do tell me were the palace is so I can get going,"

Hades groaned and rubbed his temple, "Styx, Harry Potter, you certainly are oblivious. We are already in my palace,"

Harry laughed at his mistake and was then taken by the Furies to his temporary chambers, who were introduced to Harry by Hades. The new god let out a little smile as he thought about his future, now without the prejudiced looks following him everywhere but with the gazes that held slight admiration of his newfound power.

* * *

 **A/N:** please review!


End file.
